


Don't Put Emma and David in Charge of Lunch

by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair/pseuds/unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mary Margaret and Henry run to the store, Emma and David volunteer to make lunch. Knowing her husband's and daughter's lack of skills in the culinary department, she brings home pizza as a back up plan, much to everyone's relief. During their alone time, David and Emma have a long over due heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Put Emma and David in Charge of Lunch

Mary Margaret was out with Henry at the store while Emma and David opted to hold down the fort. They swore they were going to make lunch and have it ready for when the two got back, to which the brunette had rolled her eyes and almost laughed at them; right, like they were going to cook. Henry had snickered as he closed the door behind him and Mary Margaret. At first, father and daughter had tried cooking spaghetti, thinking it was as easy as dumping it in the boiling water. They ended up getting it all stuck to the bottom. With nothing left in the apartment that was as easy as that should have been, Emma said peanut butter and jelly toast would be a good option. That was going just fine until she broke the toaster again.

David sat at the counter, watching her take the knife to it, unplugged, of course. He was rather amused, he'd admit that. Finally, after she growled at the poor, unsuspecting appliance, he took it from her.

"Easy, Emma." He said. "No need to really break it."

"I fixed it like this last time." She insisted.

"Violence and technology don't mix. I learned that the hard way my first time driving a car. The tires kept spinning on the wet leaves, so I slammed the gas down as hard as I could, and I ran into our garage."

"Snow's even worse." She said.

"Yes, your mother has anger management problems too, though she claims she doesn't."

"No, I meant the white, cold stuff." Emma clarified with a hint of a smile. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Not as often as you might think." He grinned. "So… what are we going to do about lunch?"

"I don't know." She grunted as she tried to yank the butter knife out. "But this time, I really think I broke it. And lost a knife. It's stuck."

"Here, give it to me." He motioned for her to hand over the toaster. She did so, and he pulled, but to no avail. "You really got this in here good, didn't you?"

"Whenever I hit things or stab things hard enough, they end up working again." She shrugged, slumping onto a stool, defeated. "She'll probably bring home pizza or something, knowing there's no way in Hell we can cook anything that isn't already made. And even then, we burn it."

"She has no faith in our culinary skills, does she?" With one final yank, the knife came out, but flew into a vase, which toppled over and shattered onto the floor.

"We are so screwed." Emma groaned, resting her head on the counter.

"Just give her the puppy dog eyes. She won't be able to be mad. At you, anyway. No matter how many times I gave them to her in the Enchanted Forest she'd still be irritated."

"I don't have puppy dog eyes. I'll just bribe Henry with candy or something. She can never resist his."

"Even with those big, beautiful green eyes?" David sat down, too. "Come on, your eyes are perfect for the puppy doggedness."

She ducked her head to hide the blush creeping up, "I've never really had any experience with it, anyway." After another pause, David said,

"You know, a few months ago I'd have laughed at anyone who said you and me would be having a simple conversation without you glaring at me." Still looking down, she smiled,

"I didn't hate you completely. I think it was impossible to. Sure, you broke my best friend's heart about ten times, then stomped all over it, but… I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess you're a pretty hard person to hate."

"Actually, I used to be intimidated by you." At that, Emma looked up, and got lost in his blue eyes, which were shining with love and pride.

"You… you what?"

"You intimidated me." He reworded it. "You were everything I wanted to be… strong, confident, brave, loyal… you knew what you wanted and exactly how to get it. Then there was the fact that I thought you were going to punch me on multiple occasions. I mean, you're kind of… you were kinda scary. Maybe it was, on some level, me knowing you were my daughter and just being so proud of the woman you've become, I don't know…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

"I did want to punch you a lot." She said, almost as if she hadn't heard the rest of his spiel, but David knew better once he looked up from his hands and saw the tears in her eyes. Just as he was about to pull her into a hug, the front door flew open, and Henry bounded in, followed by Mary Margaret.

"So what's for lunch?" The brunette asked as she kicked the door closed behind her.

"Uh…" Emma whirled around. "It was going to be spaghetti, but we got the pasta stuck to the pan. Then toast, but I broke the toaster. Again." Mary Margaret's eyes traveled across the counter until they landed on the broken appliance.

"That's why Henry and I took the liberty of stopping at Granny's to grab pizza." She said, placing the groceries on the floor.

"FYI, I had a little more faith in you guys." Henry said, hopping onto one of the stools, his legs swinging. "If it goes in the microwave, usually you can do it." He nodded toward Emma.

"Very funny." The blonde stuck her tongue out at her son, all traces of her almost-complete-total-mental-break down gone. "Well I'm hungry, so hand the box over, Kid." Just as it reached her hands, Henry pulled it back with a snicker. "Quit it, I'm starving." After teasing her once more, Emma all but tackled the box out of his hands. "Haven't you learned not to come between me and food yet?" The boy only giggled in response as Emma pulled a piece out of the box.

"Plate, Emma." Snow chided. The blonde said something unintelligible around the food in her mouth, and Snow slid a plate down to her. Henry accepted his own with a 'thanks', then plopped a piece of pizza onto it. After David took a bite of his own, he turned to Snow with an amused expression.

"Did you get extra cheese on it?"

She didn't need to answer; Emma's head bobbed up and down, a content expression on her face. Husband and wife shared a look, one that said, 'I got extra cheese because I knew you two were going to end up having a deep conversation and our baby girl deserved extra cheese for having it'. An almost imperceptible smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh God." Emma groaned. "You guys are doing that creepy eye conversation thing again, aren't you?"

"Like what you and Mom do?" Henry said, ever so innocently. The blonde choked on the pizza she was swallowing, then sputtered.

"No! What we do is very different. I think the saying 'if looks could kill' applies here."

"If looks could kill you'd have killed each other by now." Mary Margaret said. "So let's just be grateful they can't."

"If they did, we'd all be dead." David said. "I lost count of the number of times Emma's glared at me, and Regina never stops glaring at you." He nodded toward Mary Margaret.

"The only one that'd be alive would be me. It's impossible to glare at me cause everyone loves me." Henry chirped, smiling smugly.

"Stop being so cute and eat your pizza." Emma ordered.


End file.
